The purpose of this study is to address the effect of exogenous female hormones on disease activity and severity in postmenopausal women with SLE. The administration of hormone replacement therapy (HRT's) for postmenopausal women remains controversial. Benefits of female hormones such as increased bone density and cardiovascular protection are well established. Since lupus patients are at increased risk of osteoporosis and hip fractures (due to treatment with steroids)as well as heart attacks and cardiovascular disease, then postmenopausal women should not be deprived from this therapy if HRT's prove not to exacerbate lupus.